Talk:Love Thumper
When I saw a recharge time of 213.5s I thought it was a glitch.. I suppose it does prolong the "roid damage" effect. Shiroi Hane (talk) 22:49, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Exactly, it's intended for a melee zero and an alternative to the Law&Order combo 23:16, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Perfect for Salvador's "Out of Bubblegum" and "Inconceivable" builds for Gunzerker. High fire rate and low ammo consumption. Go Rambo! 20:07, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Law&Order got nothing on Law&Thumper. And now we even have Rapier&Thumper for even more hurt. Cocofang (talk) 19:20, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :: ::Aside from the obvious uses with various characters' melee attacks, it also allows Axton to go around with his Crisis Management bonuses on at all times. Questionable strategy, though, since although Axton has enough survivability skills to do fine without shields, Crisis Management does not have any Class Mods that boost it (might be worth it with 10 ranks in Crisis Management). Just throwin' it out there.Cykeisme (talk) 21:24, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Almost a Henry Rollins tribute? I thought it was some kind of tribute to Henry Rollins. Love Thumper sounds like somthing he'd write, and the red quote definitely sounded like lyrics. And then the value of the cycle is so close to Henry's birthday 2.13.61. If it matched (213.61) I'd have to beleve it. 16:03, November 9, 2012 (UTC) NickDanger42 Maybe, but the mission is about Mother's Day, so I think it's also a reference to Mother Lover by Lonely Island. Blahthebiste (talk) 00:38, March 8, 2015 (UTC)Blahthebiste I'd agree with Blahthebiste - I was just coming on here to say it's probably a reference to Mother Lover by Lonely Island (ft. Justin Timberlake) due to the fact that he "loved his mother" - hence the oedipus complex remark on turning in the Mother's Day mission (Find Henry's Lair). Can we get this added to the Trivia on the main page as an additional to whatever song it's currently suggesting? Edit, after reading your comment again - I think it's a combination of the 2 references, due to the fact that the mini-boss in the mission is called Henry, it's like a reference to the original artist, but due ot the nature of the character's relationship with his mother, it's likely both. Well played Gearbox! AgentMilkshake1 (talk) 20:06, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Deadly Bloom under See Also section i have removed Deadly Bloom from the see also section, as it is not a roid shield and was misinformation iNullie (talk) 14:33, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Gaige Build? This + Rapier + Gaige with points into With Claws = More powerful than a Zer0 Melee build? She could use Upshot Robot to keep boosting her melee damage, and apparently Love Thumper creates two novas when used with With Claws. What do you guys think? Yumil Recian (talk) 22:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Is it too early to add Kriegs special benefits from this shield? His Mania-Skilltree seems to work very well with this shield: *'Empty the Rage' - works well due to the long recharge delay and the enormous melee-bonus from the skill and the shield *'Feed the Meat' - can around 1-2% of the actual delay make it any worse? Answer: No. *'Fuel the Rampage' - due to the long recharge delay you will receive loads of health damage anyway and the roid-damage/ melee-nova seem to work well with his action skill *'Embrace the Pain' - can around 1-2% of the actual delay make it any worse? Answer: No. *'Salt the Wound' - ue to the long recharge delay you will receive loads of health damage anyway --Leafless (talk) 19:24, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :You've forgotten the most important part about a synergy between Krieg and the LT: He can boost the nova damage by increasing grenade AND explosive damage. ^^ But I've already added that to the wiki page. :Regarding your question: No, I don't think so. Go Ahead. Orcinus Orca (talk) 20:08, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Shield Stats The article says... * It may spawn with protection from any element or no protection at all. * Love Thumper has the second highest roid damage of the game, only surpassed by the Hide of Terramorphous. (Provided the body and battery are manufactured by Maliwan and the capacitor is manufactured by Hyperion.) But... Having all Maliwan parts, including capacitor, gives a higher roid damage than having a Hyperion capacitor. Maliwan capacitors also give it elemental resistance. *(Remember to sign your posts) --Azaram (talk) 12:42, July 14, 2013 (UTC) FLING THE AXE EXPLODE THE FACE! Just tested it; Krieg's thrown axe in Buzz Axe Rampage does count as a melee attack. Threw an axe and hit a skeletal archer and exploded. --Azaram (talk) 10:25, July 15, 2013 (UTC) : However, the self-damage from Silence the Voices does not. Shame... --Azaram (talk) 10:36, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Higher level one? How do you get a higher level version of this? I went through the story line in TVHM, skipping all of the side missions until I hit 50, then went back and got the quests leading up to this, and when I finally got it, it was level 42. How do you get a 50?--Azaram (talk) 16:08, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : The trigger for all TVHM missions/enemies moving to 50 is not reaching level 50, but rather defeating The Warrior in TVHM. So defeat The Warrior in TVHM, then accept the Best Mother's Day mission. Dämmerung 15:36, October 28, 2013 (UTC) hours? "potentially hours" I don't think that is right, except if modded in is it? If the time is 200 it is 3 min and 20 seconds. GruffKibbles89 (talk) 13:30, November 13, 2017 (UTC)